


Don't Make a Sound

by secrettattoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Multi, lilo are such bros, mmf, they have no issues sharing everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secrettattoo/pseuds/secrettattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nicole's friend storms out of the night club, leaving her all alone, Louis and Liam come to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make a Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the dream and I hope I did them justice. Title is from "Sex on Fire" which is just the hottest song ever, especially when Liam sings it. Also, brOTP.
> 
> Thanks to [Aly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandraeliza) for the beta, and the commentary "this is hot"... always encouraging!

I couldn’t believe she made such a scene. I spent too long getting ready, I rented this great dress, just to come out and celebrate with her and she just started yelling and threatening to leave like a crazy person after we paid too much money to get into the stupid club.

“Fine! Don’t come with me. But I’m not staying, this DJ is terrible!” And with that, I was left alone on the dance floor.

Something hit my arm and slid across the floor, an ice cube? I turned around and caught the eye of a guy in the VIP balcony area. He had that David Beckham haircut, and when he waved I could see tattoos along his forearm.

Next to him, his friend was mime-whistling and looking at the ceiling. He was definitely the guy that threw the ice cube. Of course, they had heard all the yelling.

Moments later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned around it was a big bouncer-type guy. He nodded to me and then to the stairs and led me up to the VIP area and around to the two guys who had caught my attention. I was hoping it was mini-Beckham who wanted me here, but as I approached, it was his skater friend who stepped forward.

“I have to apologize for dropping that ice cube on you, love. It was a total accident.” As he spoke, he wrapped his arm around my back to lead me to Beckham-ish. “I’m Louis, and this is my friend Liam. I hope inviting you up here is enough of an apology, we noticed your friend leave and we didn’t want you to be alone.”

“Oh, she just had to leave. Nicole; I’m Nicole. Thank you.” I was a little overwhelmed already, since I couldn’t really tell which guy had his eye on me.

Several drinks later, I was buzzing but didn't think I was imagining a competition for my attention between the two friends. Both were flirting with me, there was quick, sharp banter between the two, and many elbow jabs and nudges when they thought I wasn’t looking.

In the center of the dance floor, I was having a blast, the DJ was actually fantastic, and I felt so energized. Liam was in front of me, dancing his ass off and looking sexy in his own silly way, also at that perfect level of happy drunk. Louis had an arm draped around my shoulders and he swayed lazily behind me, drink in hand.

Louis whispered in my ear, “We’re having an after-party at our hotel room, just us and a few friends we’re here with. You should come, yeah?”

At that, Liam perked up. I couldn’t see Louis’ face behind me, but I could tell by Liams furrowed eyebrows that they were having a silent conversation over my shoulder.

When it was time to go, both Liam and Louis reached for my hand to lead me out the door, but Liam got there first. We piled into the van with a few other girls and guys, and I sat half on Liams lap and half draped across Louis beside me. I was still feeling giddy-drunk, and I whispered to Louis, “You know, I’ve never been with two guys before, but I’ve always wanted to.”

His eyes lit up and he nudged Liams leg with his knee. I turned to see if he had heard me, and Liam was blushing and looking a little shy, so yes, he definitely had. I was being brave, but why not? They were two hot guys and it was clear that they were both attracted to me so I had nothing to lose.

In the hotel room, we sat around for a bit drinking lazily while Louis passed a joint. I wasn’t sure if he was interested in what I had suggested. I took a few hits and felt myself go light and floaty, and I knew it was my time to act. I found Liam and leaned into him, pressing my lips to his and letting one hand slide down to rub against the front of his pants. He groaned when I stopped groping to pull him towards the oversized bathroom.

We were intercepted by Louis, as I had hoped. He didn’t seem like the type to let his friends have all the fun. “Oi, where do you think you’re going, babe?”

“Liam and I were just trying to be alone, or did you want to come along, too?” I challenged him.

He smiled and led the way, tugging at my wrist as Liam followed behind me. When the door closed behind us Louis hopped up onto the countertop and spread his legs to pull me close. He grinned lazily and gazed into my eyes as he leaned forward to bite at my lower lip, tugging my mouth open so he could dart his tongue inside. As I softened into him, I felt Liam behind me, gently stroking my arm as he pressed forward to grind his half-hard erection into my ass.

I felt like I was melting between them; Liam's hand wandered down my thigh and up under my skirt, finding the damp spot on my panties and stroking one fingertip against it. Louis seemed content to share, deepening his kiss and sliding a hand up under my shirt to massage my breast.

I only broke our kiss when I felt like I was running out of breath. I unbuttoned Louis’ pants so I could slip my hand inside and free his hard cock. As I stroked it, Louis kissed and bit along my jaw.

“You sure you’ve never done this before, love?” he mumbled into the spot under my ear.

My brain had gone fuzzy but I managed to breathe out, “First time for everything.”

Liam giggled a little nervously at that. I felt him move away and step out of his jeans, and then he resumed his spot behind me, this time pulling my hips backwards as he pushed my skirt up and my lacy underwear down.

Louis huffed out a sharp breath as Liam bent me forward and began to finger-fuck me. I braced myself with my hands on either side of Louis’ hips and took his hard cock deep into my mouth, slurping as I breathed around it.

“Fuck! Yes, you like that don’t you.” Louis was smug and sexy and it turned me on even more. I pushed back into Liam’s fingers and whimpered when he took them away.

But I was rewarded when he slid his now fully-erect cock deep into me. It hit every nerve inside me, I had to pull off of Louis to catch my breath as Liam slid back and thrust into me again. I had never felt so full, and I just wanted more.

Louis held my shoulders so I could work my hand around the base of his dick while licking and sucking the top like my own special lollipop. As Liam’s pace got more frantic and I felt him swell inside me, I got more and more eager to suck Louis off. Before long he was panting hard, trying to buck his hips but he was pinned to the countertop.

“Nic - Nicole, I’m going to come,” Louis trailed off as I took him fully into my mouth again, swallowing as he released. When he was done, I wrapped my arms around his waist to brace myself for Liam’s final push. I could tell he was getting close as he pounded harder into me, moaning softly as he got closer to climax.

I was high, loose, overstimulated and my own orgasm came in a wave, shimmering through me just before Liam pulled out to shoot ropes of cum across my back. There was no way I could move from where I was draped across Louis' lap, but he straightened me up and wrapped his arms around me, putting up a hand to high five Liam.

Liam could barely manage a laugh as he recovered, “I’m not high-fiving you, mate. No way.”

“Aw c’mon Liam. She doesn’t mind, she had fun! Didn’t you, Nic?”

All I could do was nod as their hands connected over my shoulder. I was spent, and grateful when Liam all but carried me to bed. It seemed that the party had ended while we were otherwise occupied, so we were left alone to our sloppy cuddle pile as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
